Shioe Monjirou
Monjirou Shioe (潮江文次郎 Shioe Monjirō) is a 6th year student in Ninjutsu Academy. Personality Monjirou is often portrayed as a leader among the 6th year seniors. Monjirou is a strict, serious senior that focuses on training mentally as much as physically, and his committee members often gets forced into his bizarre trainings such as using 10 kg abacus, sleeping in cold lakes at midnight, making weapons out of food, etc. Despite his serious commitments into training, he is easily approached outside of training and has good relationship as a caring senior towards his juniors. He often quotes "gin gin" whenever he gets excited, angry, or emotional. Although he has a tough exterior, he cares a lot about the juniors and will often check on them to make sure they get the jobs done efficiently. He likes to think of himself as a supervisor. As the Accounting Committee President, he is often asked for budget raises by other Committee Presidents, but he never wavers and manages the Academy's budget accordingly. It is probably due to such heavy responsibility (and Danzou's critic handwriting) that Monjirou has such big dark shadows under his eyes. Appearance Monjirou has dark blue hair. He has flat, three pointy tip hair bangs that resembles Danzou's, except with messy bangs and thin hair strands extending in front of his ears. He has rounded, triangle eyes with eyebags and dark blue triangular eyebrows. In his casual clothes, he wears a top with white sleeves with yellow and blue lines along the top and grey bottoms. Relationships Senzou Tachibana Best friend and classmate. Will often disagree with Monjirou on things, but they work well together inside and outside of the academy. They both like the same sort of activities that little kids will do on free days. Chouji Nakazaike Monjirou fears the creepy smile on his face and will avoid challenging him to a match because things would turn dangerous quickly. Tomesaburou Kema Likes to argue with Kema to see who is right and who is wrong. Although they consider themselves rivals, they care for each other as friends and will always put their differences aside in order to save the juniors whenever they are in danger. They both share the desire to challenge stronger opponents, but eventually end up fighting each other over who will fight said strong opponents. On the rare occasions they actually agree with each other, everyone wants them to go back to normal because even the weather becomes weird. Kirimaru Settsuno He, Chouji, and Koheita sometimes help Kirimaru with his many part-time jobs, although Kirimaru has to keep an eye on them (and not the contrary), due to their habit of getting into petty fights/sidetracked. Featured In Anime Films Drama CDs Musical Key: * Regular: featured as a supporting character; * Bold: featured as a main character; * Italicized: featured as a background character. * Underlined: Part Time Job Series episodes Gallery DCIM1060.jpg|S16E60 Monjirou and Kirimaru during babysitting job monko.png|Monjirou crossdresses monji_samon.gif|S24E45 Monjirou catches Samon before he can get anymore lost Shinbei monjirou tomesaburou.png|S16E92 Hikoshirou.jpg|S20E14 Monjirou age.gif|S24E41 Monjirou reveals his age (15!) Monjirou dango ingredients.gif|S19E83 Monjirou's Gin!Gin! dango ingredients vlcsnap-2018-07-24-21h09m40s675.png|S19E83 Time to pay your bill! S +T cute.gif|S22E64 Monjirou and Tomesaburou getting sparkly-eyed together Category:Male Category:6th Years S Category:Nintama Category:Ro-gumi